


A haunting realization

by themerrymutants



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: Lukaes, after finally finishing up his fanfic epic, calls in his sister Laes to come read it. Things go a bit awry when they come to a rather uncomfortable realization about Pernese naming conventions.





	A haunting realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a joke fic that came from a conversation about how pernese child names are basically the parents showing how much they ship themselves together by naming their kids after various versions of potential ship names of the parents.

  
Lukaes had spent the past three clockmarks perfecting his Stony fanfiction. After 3 turns, 200 chapters, many lost drafts thanks to his flit Rufio, and enough angst and set up to make the writers of Game of Holders blush, the super pair had finally adopted their son Stanthon. For a moment he'd thought of taking the lazy route and just naming him Stony but apparently he wasn't the first to consider this and he wanted to be at least _slightly_ original in execution. Not to mention naming a kid after a ship was just far too strange for his tastes.  
  
It had been quite the nightmare to write but the finished product was well worth it in his opinion. Now all that was left was for his sister to check it over for any mistakes. He scanned his room for his blue as he tended to get more of a response than him just texting her. Sure he could get up and go get her himself but Rufio had lost him more drafts than he'd care to mention and he didn't want to risk it. He finally spotted the pudgey blue curled up on top of his bookshelf.   
  
_Rufio, time to get Laes._  For extra emphasis he projected an image of her just to make sure he couldn't get away with grabbing someone else because he hated being asked to do anything. True to form the blue protested loudly for a full 5 minutes before finally popping out of existence to go grab Laes.  


* * *

  
Rufio sure seemed to be taking his sweet time with bringing Laes back. Honestly Lukaes shouldn't have been that surprised as that seemed to be his only speed but he'd never been the most patient human on the planet. After an eternity the blue, and his sister, finally showed up.   
  
**"I heard through the creeper vine that you finished your Stars and Iron fic," she said with a grin.  
**  
**"Stony and yes,"** he corrected.  
  
**"Stony? I thought you were gonna name their kid Stanthon."  
**  
**"I did."**  
  
**"Then why Stony?"**  
  
**"Mush Staeve and Anthonae together and you get Stony,"** he said. " **Sounds better than Stars and Iron for a ship name."  
**  
**"Wouldn't the tags confuse everyone else though? People might be looking for a fic about Stony the kid but instead find fics that only involve his parents."**  
  
**"I'm not the only one who uses Stony as a ship name,"** he said as he opened up a new tab to google the name. For a moment he'd had a smug grin until he saw the wall of Stony the fan child instead of Stony the ship.  
  
**"Told you. Mushing the names for a ship is just weird. How would you feel if our parents did tha-"**  Laes stopped mid sentence her eyes growing wide as realization dawned on her.  **"SHARDS AND SHELLS WE'RE WALKING, TALKING, SHIP NAMES!"  
**  
Lukaes was about to argue until he remembered his parent's names: Luka and Aesades.  **"Oh Faranth we are."**  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in an alternate universe, the descendants of Anne McCaffrey inexplicably shuddered in unison.


End file.
